Naruto GX
by CurseMarkJaden
Summary: You and I Both know what this is gonna end up as. Yugioh GX and Naruto..


THANK GOD IT'S SUMMER! Now I have more time to update and make stuff up n stuff…

Chapter 1: Confrontation.

Naruto: Sensei, why are we doing this mission? It's so dumb a Sakura keeps beating the client with a big hammer.

Sakura: Hey! It's not my fault he keeps trying some lame pick up line on me and it's really annoying.

Naruto: HES TRYING TO LIKE YOU!

Suddenly a young boy with spiky blue hair and a blue and white blazer walked between them.

Boy: Man Naruto your right. She is hot. Like you said, she's a HHH.

Sakura froze for a second. Then she looked at Naruto and started to speak slowly.

Sakura: What does that mean? And before you answer, think of the consequences of your answer…

Naruto: Oh that? HaHa that's nothing.

Then Sasuke walked by. He always gets a laugh out of messing with Naruto. This happened to be one of his chances to do so.

Sasuke: It means "Hottie Hot Hottie"

He started to laugh as Sakura started to chase both Naruto and the boy with not one but 2 hammers. Eventually Kakashi stepped in n broke up the riot.

Kakashi: Ok, Ok come one. We're almost to the village. After this mission I have a very, very interesting proposal for you 3.

Later on that day, the squad returned the runaway boy to his parents.

Mom: Thank you so very much for returning my sweet baby boy to me!

She started to smother her son with affection until his face turned blue. Naruto laughed as he was trying to squeeze away from her deadly grasp on him. After the congratulations were given to them, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura went out to meet Kakashi. He was standing at the village gates with a long scroll in his hands.

Naruto: So what's this big proposal thing you're talking about?

Kakashi: I've been informed that there is a school far off in the special island area.

Sasuke: Don't you mean "The Tech Country"?

Kakashi…Shut up… Anyway I have decided to sign you guys up to be have a full year exchange with another 3 students from the other school.

Sakura: What's the school?

Kakashi: I believe it's called…"Duel Academy"

Meanwhile

The other school also is letting their 3 special students transfer to "The Village Hidden in the Leaves".

Syrus: Hey Jaden? Did you get in trouble with the BoD (Board of Dueling)?

Jaden: First, it wasn't my fault the cafeteria couldn't be used as a Monster card Bathroom. And second, I didn't do anything today. I just put my stuff in my locker and getting ready for lunch. Why do you ask?

Syrus: Because Dr. Crowler told me to tell you to meet the chancellor right now.

Jaden started to the chancellor's office but he went to pick up his duel disk and his deck. On his way there he saw Alexis and Bastian sitting in front of the chancellor's office with both their duel disks and their decks.

Alexis: So you have to come here too?

Jaden: Yeah. What's this all about? I was just gonna grab a bite to eat before Fusion class and Syrus told me to come down here and I'm still hungry!

Bastian: Yes, I too want to find out why were here. And also, why only us?

Jaden: Dude, you take stuff way too seriously. Just loosen up and relax:

Suddenly the door swung open and Chancellor Shepard told them to step into his office. He sat down in his chair and pulled out a large paper.

C.S: Hello students. I have chosen you 3 to take part of a school exchange program. It will be for a full semester but every weekend you can come back to the academy but you still have to come back to the other school.

Jaden: What's this school called?

S.C: "The village hidden in the leaves" You will have to leave all of you stuff here. You will be supplied with new clothes when you arrive. The helicopter shall pick you up in about one hour.

Jaden: Can I bring my deck?

S.C: No. This will allow you to start new in a new school.

Back to Naruto

Naruto: You guys ready?

Sakura: Yeah

Sasuke: Whatever. Lets go already

They all stepped into the large airplane with nothing but their clothes on their backs. The slow plane ride to Duel Academy was so boring that they missed the helicopter bringing Jaden, Alexis and Bastian to their new school.

And that's it for now. Read n review pleaz.


End file.
